


【盾铁】一个小秘密引发的情感危机（NC17)

by AsphyxiaX



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiaX/pseuds/AsphyxiaX
Summary: Tony·花花公子·天才·慈善家·亿万富翁·死要面子·Stark显然不会让除了Friday以外的其他任何人知道这件事，这让身为他男朋友的美国队长产生了相当多的误解，甚至让他们的关系接近破裂——不过那最后被和♂平解决了。





	【盾铁】一个小秘密引发的情感危机（NC17)

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕而真实的痔·疮·梗·NC17·OOC丧病huang暴都算我的！

-1-  
Tony已经在浴室的马桶盖上坐了半个小时，面色凝重。  
半个小时前他差一点和身材火辣的美国道德标杆做一些超过友谊但绝对美妙无比的事情——如果不是两个人衣服脱到一半后，Tony突然想起了什么，像是见了鬼般抛下自己硬邦邦的男朋友，用‘突然尿急’这种蹩脚的借口，把同样硬邦邦的自己藏进浴室的话。  
现在他不得不考虑一下这个问题了。  
你知道，其实这一切都是有迹可循的。不管是谁的生活充满芝士汉堡咖啡和高热量的甜甜圈，还有平均每天十几个小时的花在大多数需要坐在椅子上的工作室的时间，都会有这种令人不愉快的、令人苦恼的、影响正常生理活动的尴尬的小毛病，这没什么好值得大惊小怪的。  
解决方法？理所当然——就去医院，遵从医嘱按时涂药膏，调整作息和饮食规律，‘一切都会好起来的’，人们常这么说不是吗？  
但他是Tony·Stark，那意味着他从来不做‘理所当然’的事。  
不，不，这不是要面子，也不可能是害怕医院之类的，这是对自己身体强大的修复功能的高度肯定，高度赞扬，一个小实验，随便怎么说。  
所以没有药膏、没有调整作息、也没有充满邪恶蔬菜的绿油油的规律饮食。  
——同时意味着，超过一个月没有性生活。  
不是功能障碍！见鬼的该死的他还他妈的邦邦硬呢！  
“Tony？你还好吗？”  
“什么？”Tony深吸了一口气，“我很好，好极了，没有比这个更好过。以免你不知道，我随时能召唤战甲把那些来自不知道哪个该死的星球的绿皮怪揍成土豆泥。”  
“但你已经在里面超过半个小时了，Tony。”  
“好了Steve，就，给我一点空间！”  
Tony的语气急躁而充斥着强装成若无其事的苦闷。  
换做谁都应该绝望极了，尤其是对于在这种情况下被迫禁欲的Tony·Stark来说。  
老天，看看Captain那双清澈的蓝眼睛、那张脸和他火爆的身材，谁能忍住超过一个月不和他在一个绝妙的早上亲着亲着就上手摸他完美的腹肌，随后搞起来？  
谁会不想念一个无与伦比的、让人从最高的山巅一跃而下般的——  
停下，Tony·Stark，不是现在。  
他发出一阵痛苦的呻吟，苦闷地抓了一把自己棕色的蓬松卷发，想着自己也许应该再冲一个澡。  
“Boss.”Friday善解人意地用只有她和Tony能听到的声音，小小声地给予提醒，“我认为上次和您提的建议应该被采纳，有至少26种方法能让您减缓痔疮引起的疼痛以及对应的症状，其中可采用的药膏是——”  
“静音，坏姑娘。”  
浴室顿时又恢复了鸦雀无声的模样。  
Tony打开浴室的花洒，温热的水流淋湿了他棕色的蓬松卷发，顺着额角、脖颈、锁骨，一路向下欢快地奔去。  
他面色凝重地看着自己正精神的小Tony。  
——好吧。  
“最快的痊愈方法，Friday，只要药膏，并且不能暴露我。你知道该怎么做。”  
“我还在静音呢，Boss。”  
“你现在变坏了。”  
“为您服务，Boss。”电子女声带上一点点笑意。  
Tony翻了个白眼。  
他知道这对Steve来说同样不好受，所以为了能拥有一个火辣的夜晚，Tony·Stark决定退一步。

-2-  
但他不知道这其实真的、真的、让Steve非常、非常、难受。  
“所以，你们又吵架了？”  
Natasha翘着腿，优雅地往自己的酒杯里丢下一科红樱桃。  
她挑着一边的眉，看上去不那么感兴趣。  
要知道，那两个家伙吵架的频率不低于Clint偷吃厨房里小甜饼的频率，以致于大家都认为吵架也许是属于美国队长和钢铁侠的爱好。  
那句话怎么说的，有的人表面上针锋相对，其实根本就是在调情。  
“不，我们没有。”Steve皱着眉，向后靠上椅背，抱起自己的手臂，“但是Tony……他不对劲。我是说，我们最近有点不对劲。”  
“你是指把Clint的甜甜圈做成芝士咖啡甜甜圈奶昔这件事？”  
“——什么时候？他那样做了？”  
“也许你还应该知道他每次都趁着你回头的时候偷偷把蔬菜汁倒进Banner杯子里这件事。”  
Steve的眉头皱得更紧了，似乎很头疼。  
Natasha笑了起来，她总是这样喜欢看到这两个人互相因为一些小事为对方担心，却又无计可施的样子。  
“骗你的，他没这么做。现在让我来看看我们的队长遇到了什么麻烦。”  
她喝下一口鸡尾酒，明亮的眼睛看向Steve。  
而对方显得有些难以开口，甚至有些不安，他慢慢地呼出一口气，耳朵有些发红。  
“我和Tony，我们最近很长一段时间都没有过——呃，他每次都逃开，各种理由，而我知道那些理由都不是真的。”  
Natasha眨眨眼，又眯起来，显然来了兴致，对着他又慢慢地喝下一口酒。  
“然后，我在想，我是说——”现在美国队长的整个脸都红了，“是不是我的问题。”  
Natasha差点把口中的鸡尾酒喷出来，虽然并没有，不过看上去她笑得快要疯了。  
好了，现在的美国队长脖子都红了。  
“我的天，Steve，你在开玩笑还是，噢你几乎不会开玩笑，但我的意思是——那不可能是你的问题，你知道Tony那个小混蛋总是因为一些奇奇怪怪的事情和你冷战，或者做出些不可理喻的行为，但是给你自己一点自信，同 时也给他一点信心好吗？要知道他真的是无时无刻不想扒光你，如果真的是因为你的问题，他肯定比谁都着急。”  
“也许你说的对——”Steve舔了舔嘴唇，脸上的热度渐渐退下去，然后他咳了一声，又恢复到那个正直认真的美国队长状态，“我也许应该找他谈谈。”  
“去吧大男孩，做你最擅长的，谈谈。”Natasha把鸡尾酒一饮而尽，露出一个舒心的微笑，“如果实在不行，就试试把他按在床上、浴室的墙壁上、落地窗或者别的什么地方，然后你们再好好谈谈，他拒绝不了这个。”  
“噢，顺便一提，他当然没有把蔬菜汁倒进Bruce的杯子里，而是倒进了我的。你真应该好好教训他。”  
“Tony，老天。”  
Steve捂住了额头。  
Natasha端着空空如也的酒杯，站起来，心情愉悦地正要迈开步子。  
“——差点忘了，你说的很长一段时间，具体有多长？”  
“一个多月，准确来说，45天。”  
“那可真是长。”  
Natasha翻了个白眼，踩着性感的步伐头也不回地走了，于是正直认真的美国队长又变回了Steve·Rogers，一路从耳尖红到了脖子。  
不论如何，首先要紧的是“谈谈”。

++TBC++


End file.
